


Through the Looking-Glass

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female Alpha, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Following an accident involved a continuum rift the Doctor and Yaz find themselves faced with alternate universe versions of themselves from a much darker timeline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the kinkier things I have written to date and considering the rest of this series that is saying something. Enjoy.

There was no such a thing as a regular day on the TARDIS but life did in general tend to follow a somewhat predictable pattern. They usually got up, ate breakfast, stepped out into what might or might not be the time and place they meant to go to and went off to have an adventure.

Things went wrong quite often, in fact a day where nothing went wrong was usually a bad sign. Even just afternoons that the Doctor spent messing with TARDIS repairs tended to be somewhat eventful, or at least mildly fire and explosion prone.

Yaz had learned to give the Doctor a bit of space when she went under the TARDIS’s main consul with her goggles on. She was sitting cross legged with the toolbox on the other side of the room, when suddenly everything around her began to shimmer and all kinds of alarms went off.

“Not again!” cried the Doctor jumping up and rushing to the console.

“What is it?”

“We’ve drifted into a continuum rift. Stay where you-” She was abruptly cut off as she vanished.

To be more precise,everything around Yaz, the Doctor included, vanished and reappeared differently. She was suddenly alone in a red lit control room. Harsh metal beams held up the ceiling and the central controls were all gleaming silver steal.

She had only a moment to contemplate all of this as suddenly the Doctor was slamming her into the wall, shoving her wrists over her head and kissing her hungrily. Yaz could feel something pressed against her she hadn’t felt for a while, wasn’t expecting to feel for a few more months. They had put a big red circle on the wall calendar in their bedroom and everything.

“Caught you little bird,” murmured the Doctor as she began to nip at her neck.

As aroused as Yaz was, things were not adding up. “Doctor this really isn’t the time.”

“Of course it is,” the Doctor shifted her grip so that she had both of Yaz’s wrists and began to unbutton her companion’s pants with one hand. “I’m in rut.”

Yaz just wanted to sink into the moment but the sense of unease at the back of her mind was just to strong.

“Stop.”

The Doctor started to tug her pants down. “You know that’s not what you want.”

“Damn it hang on a moment,” Yaz tried to yank her wrists free and when that didn’t work she twisted her entire body in a half circle, causing the Doctor to lose her grip. She took a step away from her mate, panting hard.

“What is going on with you? Why aren’t you worried about the continuum rift anymore and why does the TARDIS look weird? Also how are you suddenly in rut?”

Now that she could see her fully she realized that the Doctor was now wearing full length blue pants without suspenders and a plain black shirt under a grey version of her beloved white coat. Her face was somehow harder than the one she remembered. She moved towards Yaz with an almost predatory step.

“Continuum rift?”  She grabbed at Yaz, catching her arm and pulling her close enough to grab her face. “Shit where are your scars. You’re not my Yaz are you?”

“No more than you’re my Doctor.”

“Damn, I’m going to need to get her back, stupid parallel universes.”

Suddenly she was shoving Yaz back against the central control panel. “It’ll have to wait. I can’t think until I’ve eased my rut.”

Yaz pushed back, pressing a hand against the Doctor’s chest to keep her off. “Did you miss the part about me not being your Yaz?”

“You smell close enough. Your psychic signal feels almost better, more like a Time Lady or something. You’ll do.”

“I most certainly will not.

“We’re not lovers in your universe?”

“We are but you’re not _my_ Doctor.”

“What’s that matter? Even if you have sort of weird monogamy kink this barely counts as cheating. Now be a good companion and take my knot.”

She caught the hand that Yaz was using to keep her back and twisted it painfully, turning Yaz and bending her over the consul.

 

…

 

“Your not my Doctor, where is she. Where is this?” Yaz had the Doctor slammed against the wall of the TARDIS with a knife to her throat.

The Doctor was almost too stunned to speak as she stared into cold dark eyes, one seeing and one sightless. Several jagged scars that looked as if they had come from a giant cat’s claws cut across the beautifully familiar young face of the woman before her.  

“I’m not sure. How much farther in the timeline are you from? You weren’t scarred last time I saw you. Are our daughters safe?”

“Daughters?”

“Twin girls, we have them ten years in my future.”

The well known stranger pressed the blade harder, drawing a thin line of blood. “What are you even talking about. I can’t have children, not after what the Zingads did to me.”

“You must be from a parallel dimension then,” said the Doctor with more calm than might normally be expected from a woman who was bleeding. “Do we travel with Graham and Ryan in yours?”

Yaz just let her go, “fuck it,” she wiped the blade on the hem of her shirt and jammed it back into her boot. “How is any of this fucking fair? You and I have kids in this universe? Graham and Ryan are alive? The next thing I know you’re going to tell me that my mom was never eaten by giant spiders and there’s even still an earth to go back to.”

“I think we had better sit down and have a cup of tea.”

 

…

 

“No!” Yaz fought her properly then. She slammed her heel down hard on the Doctor’s instep and jammed back with her other elbow. The Doctor let go of her with an oomph of pain, stumbling back a step.

“No? You never tell me no.” She sounded more surprised than angry.

“Maybe your Yaz doesn’t but I do.”  

“And I kept you?” the way she tilted her head slightly to the side was very unsettling. There was the same curiosity in that intimately known face but none of the kindness.

“Kept me? I’m not some kind of pet.”

“Of course you are. Don’t tell me I call you anything as sentimental as my girlfriend or gods forbid wife in your universe?”

Yaz crossed her arms. It didn’t seem like the alternate Doctor was going to lunge at her again, “you call me your mate.”

The laugh she gave was a sharp and ugly sound. “As if we could even breed. You’re a mere human.”

“We do in our future, at least you and me in my universe. Two beautiful twin girls.”

For an instant she saw a flicker of something gentle and sad in those big green eyes and then it was gone. “Now I know your lying. I swore a long time ago that I would never do that again.” She motioned Yaz away from the consul, “Get out of the way. If you won’t have sex, then I need to go find my Yaz. This rut is unbearable.”

 

…

 

The Yaz that sat in her kitchen seemed an odd cross between a grizzled veteran and a heartbroken girl.

She nearly cried when the Doctor placed a steaming cup before her. She wrapped her hands around the ceramic although was so hot that must have hurt.

“You’ve never made me tea before.”

“No?”

The scarred woman shook her head. “We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

The Doctor blew on her own cup. “Not lovers then?”

That earned her a bark of laughter, “we fuck often enough if that’s what you mean. You’re just...you’re never kind like this.”  

The Doctor felt her chest tighten. “Am I cruel?”

“Can a god even be cruel to an ant?”

“Terribly so.”

Yaz closed her remaining dark eyes. “I owe you my life. You came back to save me from the fires of a dying earth when the Dalek’s came. Without you I am nothing and no one, the very last of my kind.”

Without thinking about what she was doing she reached for Yaz’s hands, covering them with her own. “Oh my darling, my beautiful, wonderful, perfect Yaz. You are so much, much more than that.”

The woman in front of her hunched her shoulders, “Maybe your Yaz is. I’m just a mortal servant to an immortal.” She drew in on herself even more. “I love you, I love you and all your brilliance so very, very much. I’ve seen you walk through fire and not be touched, save an entire world with a wave of you sonic, destroy a race of evil cyborgs just as easily. Your terrible and your beautiful and I know you barely see me at your side but at least there I’m someone.”

“You are Yasmine Khan, daughter of Naija, granddaughter of Umbreen. You are fearless and kind and so utterly and completely brilliant. If my other self does not love you in return, then she is a complete and utter fool.”

Yaz opened her eye and held the Doctor’s gaze. There were tears at the edge of her eyes, both the one she still possessed sight and the clouded one. “You’ve got to help me get back to you. You'll wonder where I’ve gone. You might even need me.”

 

…

 

Unfortunately for everyone involved, both Doctors were absolutely rubbish pilots. One moment each were yanking a lever and trying to dimension hop and then the next they were staring at each other across the TARDIS consul. The two Yaz’s were in much the same state, each at the wrong Doctors side. All around them the control room shimmered back and forth between beautiful gold and terrifying fiery red.

“What on earth are you wearing?” laughed the mirror universe Doctor. “Short trousers and rainbow braces? Really? Are you supposed to be a nerdy lesbian’s fantasy?”

“Is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

The other Doctor didn’t seem to know how to answer that. She turned her attention to her companion. “Yasmine, come here. I want to make sure you’re still with me when I disentangle the TARDISes.”

The scarred Yaz started to go to her but the Doctor caught her wrist, glaring at herself.

“Not until you promise to be nicer to her.”

“Nice?” She wrinkled her nose. “I don’t do nice.”

“Kinder then at least. She doesn’t even know you love her.”

That caught her off guard. “I don’t do love either. Honestly what sort of weakling are you? No wonder your companion is so defiant and spoiled.”

“Oye,” protested the unmarked Yaz. “I’m neither of those things things. You're just an entitled jerk.”

“You know absolutely nothing about me little human,” replied the mirror Doctor. With a sigh she drew her sonic, grabbed Yaz and raised an eyebrow at the other Doctor. “Now this damn rut is driving me absolutely insane and I have no patience left to deal with you. Give me back my companion and I’ll give you back yours.”

The Doctor was instantly in motion. She had crossed the room and shoved a finger in her alternate self’s face before anyone could react. “No. You do not threaten Yaz ever. I don’t care what messed up darker version of me you are. You do not hurt Yaz. I won’t allow it.”

The mirror Doctor blinked once and then a slow, feral grin spread across her face. “Because she’s yours right?”

“Yes!”

“And I’m you. Does that make her mine too?”

“What?”   

“Oh for fucks sake.” The mirror universe Doctor released Yaz and grabbed herself, yanking her into a bruising kiss.

When she pulled away the Doctor looked a great deal like her twelfth self had after Missy had kissed her for the first time. After a moment she shook herself slightly.

“Oh we are not doing this.”

“Of course we are. You can’t seriously tell me you haven’t fucked yourself before.”

The Doctor flushed redder than a tomato. “Not an evil mirror universe version thank you very much.”

“Evil? What on earth makes you think I’m evil?”

“Your Yaz is sad.”

“She’s sad because her entire planet was destroyed by daleks and the other two humans I saved with her got killed by cybermen. Considering her level of PTSD I like to think I take very good care of her.” She moved closed to the Doctor resting her hands on her counterpart’s hips.

The Doctor did not move away from herself.

The mirror universe doctor whispered in her ear, loudly enough that both Yaz’s could hear. “So how about it then? You ever fantasize about fucking two of them?”

The Doctor looked to her own Yaz. The young junior police officer was as overwhelmed as her mate.

The mirror universe turned her seductive smile on her. “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fuck two of her? This version of me seems so gentle and sweet. How would you like to be touched harder, taken roughly? This is your chance.”

“I…”

“Say yes. I bet if you do she will too.”

She could have refused. She could have put an end to the entire insane situation. Somewhere deep down though, she didn’t want to.

She looked to the Doctor, begging with her eyes for permission to speak for both of them.

With a slight nod her Doctor gave it.

It took all the courage inside of Yaz to say, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smutty bit with more smutty bit to follow next chapter.

The bedroom was as strange a shifting place as the consul room. All of the Doctor’s pictures flickered in and out of existence. Everything in the alternate room was simply an unremarkable blue and grey. All of Yaz’s possessions seemed to only exist in one version of the TARDIS. The mirror universe Doctor and Yaz must not have actually shared a room.

They were barely through the door before the alternate Doctor grabbed Yaz by the back of the neck and shoved her down over the edge of the bed. She yanked down Yaz’s pants and scrambled at the zipper of her own. There was no seduction in it, nothing more than raw and brutal need. She had her rut induced phallus lined up in half a breath.

Yaz was almost too stunned to react, her Doctor wasn’t. “Wait.”

The mirror Doctor glared at her. “I _need_ her. Fuck mine if you’re impatient.”

The Doctor grabbed her counterparts shoulder,  a growl rising up in her throat. “You will not fuck my mate like that.”

The alternate Doctor showered her teeth, “she said she wanted it.”

“You still have to make sure she’s wet, get her ready.”

“Of course she’s wet, she’s always wet for me.”

“She’s not your Yaz.”

“Yours doesn’t get slick like a bitch in heat when you're about to knot her then?” there was something almost ugly in her smirk before she turned back to Yaz making a show of shoving two fingers into her roughly from behind and then drawing them back shining. She pressed them back in, two and then three. She fucked her slowly but as hard as her own Doctor ever had.

Yaz gasped, almost mewling. She was more than a bit frightened but she was also so turned on she thought she’d die if this Doctor stopped touching her.

“Please, Doctor let her. I want her too.”

Her Doctor knelt beside her, turning her face to look at her. She was deathly serious. “Color?”

“Green.”

She looked back at herself. “If she says yellow or red you stop. I don’t care how lost to your damn rut you are, if she needs you to stop, you stop.”

Her alternate self reached out and ran her fingers through her golden hair. “Are you really so boring you are actually bothering with safe words?”

The Doctor glared, “I take care of my lovers.”

That only got her a low chuckle from herself. “You have knotted her before haven’t you? Please tell me you’ve at least fucked her during a rut.”

“She has,” with more courage than she felt, Yaz looked over her shoulder. “I can take your knot. Come one, you want me don’t you? Take me.”

That got her a low appreciative sound. The mirror Doctor withdrew her fingers and lined herself up. She thrust inside of her in one brutal movement.

Yaz’s own Doctor would have given her a moment to adjust, this one didn’t. She set a quick and brutal pace without a thought for anything but her own pleasure. She was rougher then anyone had ever been with Yaz before, even Missy. She dug her nails down her back and shoulders. It hurt and yet it felt so damn good at the same time.

Yaz barely recognized the cries that rose from her throat, moans and screams, a tangled mix of pleasure and raw emotion. It was everything she wanted and everything she feared. She met the shadow Doctor thrust for thrust not knowing herself anymore.

Her own Doctor watched with a mix of awe, concern, and raw desire of her own. She nearly jumped when she felt the alternate Yaz’s hand brush her own as she knelt beside her, eyes downcast.

“Do you...do you want me to pleasure you?”

The Doctor had never heard her own Yaz sound hesitant like that, not even the first time they’d made love when they’d both been so uncertain of each other and how they would fit together.

“I-” She wasn’t sure how to say that she did want the other Yaz but she needed to make sure her alternate self didn’t hurt her mate first.

“It’s alright if you don’t. I know I’m not beautiful like yours, not with the scars.”

“What, no of course you're beautiful.” She reached for her cupping her face and kissing her scared cheek as softly as she could. “Your Yaz, you could never be anything but beautiful in my eyes.”

A sudden howl from her Yaz jerked both their attention to the bed. The mirror universe Doctor had started knotting her.

When it didn’t go in at first she grabbed her by the throat and pressed into her harder. “Stop fighting it, let me in little companion.”

The Doctor was on her feet in an instant. “No. Don’t choke her.”

The other Doctor ignored her. “Hold up two fingers if you want this slut.”

Yaz did and the mirror universe Doctor gave her other self an absolutely smug look as she finally sunk her knot into the woman beneath her.

Yaz’s scream was muffled but not lost. Her Doctor was torn between the need to rip her other self away from her mate and the realization that she couldn’t without hurting her worse.

As if sensing that things were about to get ugly, the mirror Doctor did move both hands away from the human’s throat, bracing them both on the bed so she could make sharp shallow thrusts.

Yaz was reduced to small desperate sounds as she clenched around the strange Doctor in the throes of an orgasm. The mirror Doctor didn’t last much longer, shuddering and coming without any sound at all as she bit into Yaz’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood. She collapsed bonelessly against Yaz’s back.

They couldn’t really move to a more comfortable position, locked as they were, unless they wanted to lie on the floor.

“Yaz, baby, are you ok?” The Doctor worriedly stroked her exhausted mate’s side.

Under other circumstances the thumbs up would have been comical.

“Stop fretting,” mumbled her other self. “Don’t you want mine? She’s got to be dripping by now. Watching me fuck always has her worse than a cat in heat.”

When the Doctor looked back at the other Yaz there was clear want and longing written on the young woman’s face.  

“Bed?” she asked softly and the Doctor nodded.

The mirror Yaz rose. She rapidly tugged off her own clothes. Her scars went a lot farther than just her face. Her right breast, her ribs and her left leg all bore the jagged red claw like marks. Her stomach was marred by a long red gash more like a shrapnel wound. She looked as if she had once been gutted and then stitched back together. The Doctor’s gaze made her turn her face away again, covering her ribs and stomach instead of her breasts or crotch.

Both of the Doctor’s hearts ached inside of her chest. It didn’t matter if this wasn’t her Yaz. Yaz had been hurt and still carried the wounds. Worse than that, she carried shame with them.

“Don’t hide yourself from her little bird, you never hide from me. Show her how strong and fierce you are,” said the Mirror Doctor from where she still lay over the other Yaz.

The Doctor thought so much better of her other self in that moment. She moved to the naked woman on the bed, shedding her clothes as he walked. Her boots were a bit awkward to undo without fully leaning over but she managed.

“You are so very gorgeous.”

The other Yaz didn’t truly believe her but she wanted to. She crawled onto the bed, putting her back against the headboard. The Doctor followed, stretching out beside her and reaching out to tug her hair free from the low twist she had it in.

“Tell me what you want.”

“You never ask me that.”

“I’m not your Doctor.”

“Then kiss me and touch me...Can you go down on me?”

The Doctor brightened up, “Of course, I love doing that.”

And then she did kiss her, as sweetly as she could. She’d lived so very long and learned so many ways to kiss. Gentleness came so easily to this regeneration, it always did when she was an alpha. In spite of the way other Time Lords had always said it should be, she’d always found she was always a more tender lover when she was an alpha.

The mirror Yaz almost melted beneath her, moaning very softly against her lips, gasping as she ran her hands softly down her lean body. The Doctor took her time, kissing every bit of her throat, her breasts, her flat scarred stomach. She did nip her inner thigh, but only playfully.

Yaz was on the verge of begging by the time the Doctor reached her center. She was still in no hurry. She knew perfectly well how to torture her own Yaz and she tried the same with this one. She ran the very tip of her tongue up one side of her inner labia and then the other. She pressed into her cunt, ignoring her clit and making her moan with frustrated need.

When she finally moved up, she made a slow circle, never pressing at the very center of the small bundle of aching nerves.

The alternate Yaz gasped and clutched at the sheets.

“Please.”

The Doctor brought the flat of her tongue against her clit and then she sucked on it. This Yaz was every bit as loud as her own, nearly sobbing with pleasure. Her hips jerked so wildly the Doctor had to press them down.

“Please, please, please, ah!”

Her orgasm came so quickly it caught the Doctor by surprise. Her own Yaz actually couldn’t always come from oral sex alone unless she was in just the right mood. She enjoyed starting with it and loved the feeling and especially the visual of it but she usually needed harder pressure on her clit than a mouth could provide to get off. She was seldom content without something inside of herself as well.

This Yaz wasn’t so different apparently because as soon as her first release crested she begged, eyes closed and heat thrown back with pleasure, “Fingers please, I want your fingers.”

The Doctor obliged, pressing one and then two and then three into her as she kept rolling her hips. The angle was a bit awkward but the doctor brought her mouth back to the young woman’s clit as she used her fingers to work her from the inside.

Yaz got louder. “Oh, oh.” Her entire back arched as she came again and then with an even more desperate wail a second time before slumping bonelessly onto the bed. The Doctor kissed her way back up her body to lie flush against her, pulling her close as she could.She smelled almost just like her Yaz and yet somehow not. Every part of herself ached to protect her, to preserve the look of calm and contentment that eased her beautiful young face.

She didn’t get long to contemplate the moment. A few breaths later she heard her own Yaz gasp and then whimper.

“Wait no. Fuck, owe, owe!”

“Relax little companion. I can always get out of my Yaz after this long.”

The Doctor scrambled up. “Stop! You’ll tear her. With non omega humans you have to wait until you knot goes down completely before you move.”

The mirror Doctor went still, although she looked very annoyed. “Yaz tell your other self she’s being whiny about a little stretch. It can’t possibly hurt that much.”

Her Yaz looked at her groggily. “But it always does hurt when you pull out.”

“You never said,” the shadow of guilt briefly crossed her face.

“I thought it was supposed to.”

“Going in, not out.”

It was a very awkward moment. The mirror Doctor shook her head once as if clearing a thought. “I can’t be expected to know everything that might harm your frail human body. You have my permission to tell me next time something causes you pain.”

“Thank you,” there were all kinds of emotion in the scared Yaz’s voice.

It wasn’t long before the mirror Doctor was able to pull out of Yaz. The moment the two unlocked, the Doctor hurried to pull her own Yaz up onto the bed and hug her tightly.

The other Doctor stretched lazily and shucked off the rest of her clothes. “Don’t get too cuddly, I haven’t gotten to you yet.”

The Doctor felt her hearts begin to beat a little bit faster.

“You were serious then earlier.”

“Very much so,” she sat down on the edge of the bed considering the herself. “So what will it be? Hands and knees like a bitch or on your back like a whore? I’m not going let you on top.”

“How did you get such a dirty mouth? You’re as bad as Missy.”

That got her a confused look. “Your Missy swears?”

“Yours doesn’t?”

“She howls like a banshee when I catch her in a heat but she doesn’t really stick around long enough to talk otherwise.”

There were so many question the Doctor wanted to ask. Her other self didn’t give her the chance. She nudged Yaz out of the way to catch her face in her hands and kiss her deeply.

“I’ve had your mate over the bed, I suppose I’ll have you on your back, variety and all that.”

Just as quickly she was pushing her down on the bed and covering her. When the Doctor reached for her, her mirror self caught her wrists and trapped them over her head.

“No, I’m touching myself, your not.”

“But I’m so good at it,” the Doctor gave her best playful smile and an experimental wiggle. It would have gotten a giggle or a moan out of most lovers but the mirror Doctor wasn’t most lovers.

“Little bird, make yourself useful. Keep my wrists pinned above my head.”

The mirror Yaz crawled over to do just that. The Doctor was not expecting the steal like strength of her grip.  Her Yaz never grabbed her like that.

Yaz watched fascinated and a little bit uncertain. She had a new sympathy for how her Doctor must have felt when she had to watch her be fucked earlier. She settled for stretching out just close enough to stretch out beside the Doctor and touch her face if she wanted but otherwise keep out of the way.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

“Very, very okay.”

Her eyes were full of so raw, nearly savage need. It was like looking into the heart of a star just before a supernova, which was something that Yaz had done from within the safety of the TARDIS with the appropriate goggles.

The mirror Doctor fingered herself just briefly enough to make certain she was wet and then lined up a different part her anatomy. When she thrust into herself both their words exploded with a thousand kinds of pleasure and sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and the conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I somewhat bastardized all the rules involving the use of possessive pronouns in english. Hopefully it was worth it.

The Doctor wasn’t normally the sort to claw at a lovers back. In that moment if her other self’s Yaz hadn’t had such a solid grip on her wrists she would have. Her other self wasn’t being gentle and it was intense and borderline painful. She wanted it though, gods she wanted it so much.

The same part of her that had always utterly adored Missy’s tender cruelties drove her to whimper and arch beneath herself. She ached to let go, to be nothing but a body and a mess of sensations, not the Doctor, not Theta Sigma, not ancient and not young, just to be.

She saw an inverted reflection of her own need in the eyes of the woman over her. When her shadow self crushed their mouths together she bit her lip until they both tasted blood and their teeth clicked together.

She closed her own eyes, taking everything that she was given. She felt her other self’s knot bumping against her entrance as the trusts deepened. The echo of fear swept through her and she had to force her body not to clench up. She’d only ever taken a knot once before in this regeneration and Marry Anne had been nothing if not careful and gentle. She knew her other self would not be.

Her breath was hot against her own ear. “Go on take it like an omega in heat you desperate wanton creature.”

And she did. It was almost too much and it hurt and it ached and she felt the need to pull away even as the rest of herself arched into it. Then it was in and she could feel tears dripping down the edges of her face and her own Yaz was kissing them away.

The mirror Doctor didn’t give her a chance to become accustomed to her, just kept thrusting in quick bone jarring motions.

Yaz got a hand between them and found the doctors clit with her deft fingers. The Time Lady came with a wailing sound and her other self didn’t last much longer. Just as she had before, the other Doctor collapsed onto the woman beneath her as soon as she’d come.

They both lay panting. The Doctor was distantly aware that she was heavier than she would have thought.

The other Yaz let go of her sore wrists. The Doctor lowered her arms and used one to draw her own Yaz to her side.

When she looked up, the other Yaz was still watching them with that hungry look of hers. For an instant, the Doctor remember a time when her own Missy had called Yaz a little match girl.

“Come lay on my other side.”

She did and the Doctor pulled her against herself. It felt nice to have a Yaz on either side of herself. Had the events of the afternoon gone differently she would have really love to have been touched by both of them at the same time. She’d have the fantasy at least.

Her other self offered no complaint, just reached to run her fingers through her Yaz’s hair and briefly kiss her. “Don’t think your done little bird, I still intend to have you as well.”

“Ambitious,” said the unscarred Yaz.

The mirror Doctor turned to consider her, looking ridiculously smug  for a woman still knotted with herself. “Yours can’t go three times in a row?”

“She can.” She’d seen her do it once during a threesom with Missy, when Missy was in heat. Then again the Doctor had slept for almost an entire day afterwards. Usually twice without a nap or at least some cuddles in between was pushing it.

In spite of her bravado the Mirror Doctor did yawn and settled more comfortably onto herself.

She glanced at the other Doctor’s Yaz again. “Don’t suppose you want to get yourself warmed up, that would be hot to watch.”

Yaz flushed. She actually did consider it for half an instant and then shook her head. “No, I don’t think so.” She had absolutely no idea what it said about her that she had no interest whatsoever in fucking herself but had deeply enjoyed watching her Doctor do so. She tried not to overthink it.

The other Doctor didn’t seem particularly troubled. “Suit yourself.”

They all lay for a time longer. Yaz had drifted off when she felt the shifting of the two Doctors disentangling.

Her own Doctor rolled over her, kissing and nuzzling. They’d been in enough threesomes at that point for Yaz to know when the Doctor desperately needed to reclaim her. Some alpha instincts were too hard to ignore. Yaz wasn’t even one and she often felt the same.

Their mirror selves did not appear to be much different. The other Doctor rolled onto her back, pulling her Yaz into her lap. “You get to do all the work little bird.”

With a quick nod that Yaz rose up and sunk down on her lovers body with a soft murmur of pleasure. She began to move, all shyness and embarrassment now forgotten. The mirror Doctor rested her hands on her hips, doing little to help her but clearly enjoying the view.

Yaz’s Doctor leaned over to try and retrieve the lube bottle from the bedside table drawer. She was briefly baffled when she found two, both flickering slightly between dimensions.

“You do know how to use lube after all,” she told herself wryly.

“I can’t exactly fuck my Yaz in the ass without it. You do that with your Yaz don’t you?”

The Doctor chose not to comment. Her attention was already returned to her own Yaz. She let her lovers moans guide her. She dared to fuck her a bit harder than she had before, add fingers more quickly. When she dug her nails down her side and bit her nipple, Yaz arched and cried out.

“Yes, yes, like that.”

She lay a trail of light nips up from her breast to her shoulder, biting down on the mark the other Doctor had left, bruising the skin.

When she folded her thumb into her palm, her hand slipped slowly into her lover's eager body. Yaz pressed up against her, opening herself, eyes glazed with want and pleasure. She’d feared the other Doctor a little too much to truly let go, with her own Doctor she knew that she safely could.

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck me.

The doctor obeyed, beginning to rock her hand.

“Harder, please harder.”

She did that too.

Yaz grabbed at her face, holding her gaze as she had so many times that afternoon. “Harder than you think you should.”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Trust me to tell you if you do, I always have.”

“I trust you.”

Then she did what Yaz told her and soon enough her mate was clenching around her hand, coming with a sharp hungry sound.

A short distance from them on the bed the mirror Yaz bit her lip to hide her cry as she took her lovers knot.

“Let me hear you when you come little bird.”

She did a moment later before slumping but not collapsing.  Her Doctor reached up to stroke the scarred side of her face, “It’s alright, you can lay on me just this once.”

Exhausted, the mirror Yaz did just that.

There was something approaching silence then. They were all too worn out for much of anything else.

For once the Mirror Doctor seemed in no rush to move. She didn’t embrace her Yaz, but she did lazily run a hand up and down her back until she fell asleep. She waited until the other Yaz dozed off before saying anything to herself.

Her earlier mocking tone was utterly gone, replaced by something almost tinged with longing. “How the hell have you keep yours safe? She looks the same age as mine but there isn’t a mark on her. Are you secretly an epic badass behind that manic smile of yours?”

“Aren't you as well? I don’t know where our universes diverged but it sounds like a lot of battles went differently for you than for me.”

“Is…” she turned her face away. “No it is better to not know. ‘Could have beens’ will break you if you let them.”

“You still need to be kinder to your Yaz. You do care about her, I can see it.”

“You know nothing about us,” she wrapped a protective arm around her sleeping companion, glaring at her other self.

“I know enough, just think about what I said.”

“Thinking is one thing we are both good at.”

“Our secret weapon and all that.”

“Not very secret with how we brag.” After a moment she yawned again. “By the way, for the record my Yaz is way cooler than yours and could totally kick your Yaz’s ass.”

“Probably but I’m pretty sure my Yaz could kick your ass. She’d certainly never put up with you, she barely puts up with me and I’m nice.”

“Fair enough.”

 

When everyone was capable of movement again they all got up and dressed as best they could. It was a little hard to find their clothes with the way they flickered in and out of existence on the floor. They managed and headed back to the bridge.

The tangled TARDISes were starting to make rather ominous wheezy groany noises. Each Doctor put on hand on her respective companion and another on the correct TARDIS levers. They both yanked down at the same instant and the world returned to focus.

Yaz and the Doctor found themselves back on their own TARDIS’s bridge, tools still scattered about the floor. They had gone so infinitely far and yet barely traveled a few feet.

The Doctor pulled Yaz against herself, nuzzling at her loose dark hair, breathing in her wonderful scent.

“You know how much I love you.”

“You say it every day darling, often somewhat embarrassingly first thing in the morning over breakfast in front of Graham and Ryan.”

“And I will always protect you.”

“I know you will always try and I will always do the same for you.”

“Can you ever just let me be heroic?” The Doctor gave into the urge to tickle her companions vulnerable stomach.

In spite of the day they had had, or possibly because of it, Yaz giggled. “Of course not, I can’t let you get a swelled head.”

“You do keep me grounded my wonderful, beautiful, brilliant, Yasmine Khan.”

Yaz settled back against her. “And you’ve given me the stars.”

“They were always yours, I just provided transport.”

“Well I am just dating you for your wheels. It’s nothing to do with how cute you are or how madly in love with you I am.”

“Certainly not.”

They stayed like that for a minute, both pretending that they weren’t as shaken as they felt.

At last Yaz said, “will they be alright?”

“We always are and they are just a different version of us”

“So is there just that one alternate universe? Are they the darker timeline?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. There might be infinite other universes or there might not be. I once had a conversation with Einstein about it but we were both kind of drunk so I don’t remember it well.”

“Do you think there is one where Grace doesn’t die or another where I don’t watch a father be murdered and then stand by helpless as a sweet girl is blown up by a package in the Kerblam warehouse?”

“There probably is. It’s all a bit relative. At least I think that’s how Einstein explained it. We are someone's darker timeline.”  

“Even if we are, I like ours.”

“So do I, you’re in it.”

 


End file.
